


冬日恋歌

by bando



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bando/pseuds/bando
Summary: 炮友变真爱还是双向暗恋修成正果？
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 5





	1. 要不要爱上直男

金珉奎刚甩掉今天在软件上约到的第三个人，真是糟糕透的一天，约的第一个看到对方脸的时候就决定跑掉，第二个是个辅导员，做的时候不停的有电话信息传进来让他烦透了，好不容易第三个约到了一个正在服役期间身材火辣的兵哥，做到一半的时候直接一个电话提上裤子就走。金珉奎要气死了，没想到一向不愁没人约的自己也会遭遇滑铁卢，今天还搭上了房费都没做完一整套，搞了这么一通，金珉奎也没有了想要继续约人的心思，垂头丧气的打了车回学校，路过楼下超市想了想，拎了三瓶清酒回了宿舍.

推开门里面静悄悄的，宿舍四个人，正值中秋节有两个舍友回去了，就只剩下，一个几乎整天都在打游戏的计算机系宅男全圆佑，抬头看了看没有闪着蓝光的屏幕，电竞椅上没有人，隐约在床铺边看到翘起的一小撮头发，原来是睡了啊，本来还想着可以陪我喝酒呢，金珉奎叹了口气，开了瓶盖，打开油管看有没有更新的视频，很喜欢的一个gay博主更新了他和男友一起去健身的日常vlog，看着博主夫夫甜蜜的互动，金珉奎越看越羡慕，对比起来越觉得委屈，凭什么自己就只能在这里喝闷酒，去健身房练的翘臀和奶子都没有人看，好可惜，越想越难过，一口接一口的猛灌酒，脑袋慢慢地开始感到天昏地转，又有点飘忽，从肚子开始发烫整个人浸在温热的氛围里，想到软件上的人其实都不是真正的喜欢自己，他们都只是喜欢自己在软件上po的照片罢了，金珉奎开始小声的抽噎，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒直掉，抽泣声音也越来越响.

全圆佑听见声音翻了个身问是不是金珉奎回来了，没有等到回答，就打算起身问他，下床的时候看见金珉奎抱着一堆酒瓶哭的满脸通红都是眼泪，全圆佑吓了一跳，只穿着一只棉拖小跑过去问怎么回事，珉奎，珉奎，你没事吧，金珉奎正哭的伤心，抬头看见全圆佑一脸关切，全圆佑是个直男，金珉奎脑子里冒出来这句，直男不能碰，碰会死的很惨，但是最近一段时间的委屈全都堆在心里酸的很，虽然还没正式在宿舍里出柜，各种情绪被酒精裹着在金珉奎脑子里升腾翻滚，金珉奎被搅的头重脚轻，脑子一懵，看见面前有个巴巴等他回答的直男，一句你喜欢我吗就脱口而出，说完自己就后悔，挂在全圆佑的脖子上哭的更厉害了，全圆佑整个人愣住了，大脑直接当机，他虽然平日里对金珉奎有点想法，但总以自己是个直男，喜欢盯着金珉奎只是因为羡慕他的腹肌这个理由搪塞过去，金珉奎突然一发直球，让他一下子不知道怎么回答，全圆佑脑子里正天人交战，嘴唇上的柔软触感却通过大脑皮层传递过来让他完全没办法思考，去他妈的直不直这个嘴唇也太好亲了，金珉奎喝了酒整个人又烫又软，嘴唇也是滑滑软软感觉像之前陪前女友在咖啡店点的舒芙蕾又有点像在富士山半山腰看见的云轻飘飘，感觉很近又很远。全圆佑整个人乱套了，平时打游戏缜密冷静的神经好像通通都在挽花绳，他现在，是在和自己的舍友，金珉奎在接吻，舌吻吗？全圆佑突然脑子一激灵推开了金珉奎，发现金珉奎已经搂着他的脖子睡着了，完蛋了，始作俑者先睡着了，那他到底是应该等金珉奎醒来之后，问他是不是认真的还是把这件事当做没有发生过只字不提，太难了，全圆佑发誓过去二十年自己的人生里从来没有这么难的选择，希望明天一觉醒来李知勋和权顺荣回来就好了.


	2. 冬天要多喝牛奶

圆奎  
冬日二  
如果吃到室友的🐔

金珉奎一直睡到第二天的中午，醒来的时候脑袋沉得很，睁了几次眼才慢慢清醒过来，扭头发觉有些不对，盖着的被子睡得枕头不是自己之前挑很久的裸睡长绒棉，而是全圆佑的灰色条纹三件套，自己怎么会在全圆佑的床上，完蛋不会是昨天喝醉了爬了全圆佑的床吧，虽然自己已经肖想全圆佑那张禁欲脸许久，但是目前还没有在周围人面前出柜的打算.

金珉奎愤愤的想喝酒真是误事，自己昨天没有做什么不 得了的事吧，在脑子里把昨天的事慢慢地过一遍，就只隐隐约约记起来自己昨天一个人喝闷酒，然后全圆佑过来问了句什么然后就好像一直睡到现在了，这么想，应该也没做什么吧，金珉奎松了一口气，不对，昨晚他睡这那全圆佑睡哪了，这人一直很认床还有洁癖，之前出去实习，住在临时安排的快捷酒店里翻来覆去一整晚，醒来顶了一对大黑眼圈一整天都在打哈欠.

金珉奎起身看看宿舍里空荡荡，再看看表，估摸着全圆佑应该是去吃中饭，权顺荣和李知勋的床铺还是他俩昨天出门时的样子，看上去没有动过，难道，难道全圆佑去他床上睡了吗？！金珉奎一激灵，急忙翻身两三下爬上自己的床，还是老样子，松了一口气，不然自己偷藏的玩具被发现了就真的要被迫出柜了.

刚刚紧张的神经一下子放松下来，那这么说，昨天，他们俩个是一起睡了吗，金珉奎有点懵又有点想不明白，就算是自己昨天在他床上喝醉了，按全圆佑的个性也会把他推回金珉奎自己的床睡，嫌麻烦的话也应该推到下铺的权顺荣床上，怎么也不可能把他留下睡自己的床，疑惑归疑惑，金珉奎还是被昨天两个人在一张床上睡的事震撼到了，哀嚎一声捂上了眼睛，越想越觉得不好意思，脸也有点发烫，看到全圆佑的床上还放了件他今早换下来的黑T，被揉成一团扔在床尾. 

我只是闻一下，又不做什么，金珉奎一边重复念叨，一边走到全圆佑的床边，把头埋到了全圆佑的T恤里，有轻微的汗味又带点他们宿舍一起用的洗衣液味，明明大家用的是同样的洗衣液但是全圆佑就是好闻一些，好像还有点苹果的青涩香气.

全圆佑一推开门就看见金珉奎坐在地板上，像鸵鸟一样把头埋在自己床上的衣服堆里，等等，这件有点眼熟，不就是今早自己才换下来的那件吗. “珉奎，”他喊了一声，对方好像没听到，把头在衣服里左右蹭蹭看起来好像神志不清的样子，“珉奎，”这次大声了一点，金珉奎像上课睡觉被老师抓包噌地站了起来。

我，我，嘟囔了两声金珉奎还是什么都没有说出来脸涨的通红不知道是热的还是怎么，全圆佑咳了咳，说"我看你睡得香就没喊你，想着你醒来可能会饿，就买了寿司和拉面回来。” “好耶，我刚好饿了，圆佑真好！买的都是我爱吃的。”金珉奎跑过去把外卖从全圆佑手里接了过来，兴冲冲的拆出筷子打开包装盒，过了这么久他确实是饿坏了，埋头跟食物苦干起来.

“知勋说晚上大家一起看电影，你要来吗？”全圆佑在他旁边站着，“好啊，是什么电影，几点场的？”金珉奎一边吃一边从跟寿司激烈战斗的间隙里问全圆佑，“不去电影院，就在宿舍里，我们四个，一起看。”虽然之前也经常四个人一起去看电影，但是好像还是第一次在宿舍里大家一起，金珉奎觉得好奇，也没多想就随口答应了。

金珉奎没想到，在宿舍一起看的片竟然是岛国爱情动作片，还是男女的，顿时感觉一个头两个大，这是咋回事怎么突然想起来要一起看这个，权顺荣还美其名曰是要促进感情搞什么宅男快乐夜，金珉奎表示只想呵呵，我和全圆佑这种放假都不出门的游戏宅的区别可是天下地下，我可是s大的交际一枝花好嘛，再说了自己也不是直男啊，看这种男男女女的活塞运动能有什么感觉膈应死了好嘛！

金珉奎在心里狂翻白眼，权顺荣又威胁说今晚都不准走，只好躺在椅背上假睡，偏偏闭了眼听觉好像更灵敏了，电脑里女优的哭喊和男优的粗喘显得越发清楚，听的他耳朵发痒又烦躁，只好放弃装睡睁眼打算看看其他人都在干什么，一扭头就撞上全圆佑正在看他，看到金珉奎醒了全圆佑立马偏了头，专心在屏幕上，一边嘲笑权顺荣脸为什么那么红，一边又调侃李知勋一点反应没有是不是性冷淡. 

全圆佑最近有点奇怪金珉奎心想，看了一会权顺荣嚷着没意思要换片，李知勋不想再看了，拉着权顺荣去了学校附近的健身房，临了给金珉奎和全圆佑说不用给他们留门了，说运动完打算去网吧通宵，说完就收拾好东西拉着不停叫唤不想去的权顺荣火急火燎地走了.

金珉奎有点纳闷，李知勋竟然想要和电子白痴权顺荣一起打游戏通宵，这句话简直可以荣登迷惑行为大赏，这两个不会在搞事吧，他之前就觉得不对劲，“喂全圆佑，你说他俩不会是去开房吧哈哈哈李知勋今天也太奇怪了.”说完碰碰全圆佑的胳膊，全圆佑侧着脸没看他，闷闷地说了句，“金珉奎，你舌吻过吗？”金珉奎以为自己听错了，问了遍“你说什么，”“我说，你–舌–吻–过–吗.”全圆佑一字一句的回了一遍.

金珉奎现在是真的晕了，全圆佑突然问这个干什么，只好打着哈哈说亲过但是没舌吻过，妄图迅速把这个话题敷衍过去，没想到全圆佑又一记直球猛砸过来“想试试吗？” 

疯了吧今晚，真的疯了，全圆佑一定疯了，说同意试一试的自己一定也疯了，被全圆佑抵在下铺亲的迷迷糊糊的金珉奎脑子里翻来覆去地就是这几句话，一直以为全圆佑是个没谈过恋爱的宅男，没想到吻技竟然这么好，全圆佑的舌尖卷着金珉奎的舌头探进来，而后抵在左边那颗虎牙上来回的舔，金珉奎被亲的有点喘不过气，一边被把到直男的喜悦冲昏了头一边又唾弃自己也太弱了只不过是亲了几口就被搞成这样，说出去都要被姐妹笑话是太久没开张.

愤愤的咬了口全圆佑的下嘴唇打算夺回主导权，金珉奎用力推了推全圆佑的肩膀，示意他先放开自己，起身把全圆佑摁在床上坐好，自己俯下身去，一边在他肖想已久的锁骨上连亲带咬，一边把全圆佑身上那件碍事的圆领白T脱了下来，抵着喉结用舌头来回地舔，手捏着全圆佑的乳头一边揉捏，一路湿吻到全圆佑精瘦紧实的腹肌，没想到你身材这么好嘛，金珉奎在亲吻的间隙抬头用湿漉漉的上目线看他，又低头接着往下亲过去，全圆佑承受不住地粗喘了几声，身子往后倒用手撑在床板上.

金珉奎用牙齿拽着全圆佑运动裤的抽绳一点点的扯出来，又用手把裤腰拽了下去，用舌头舔了舔有鼓起来的一包，伸手把深蓝色的内裤扯了下去，全圆佑的阴茎比他本人看起来要凶得多，金珉奎大概的估量了一下比他之前舔过得几个都要粗，在心里打小算盘，想着要是把全圆佑搞到手就不用再麻烦出去约人了.

低头就在全圆佑的龟头猛亲了口，又细细密密沿着勃起的系带舔了几遍，从马眼到冠状沟再到会阴，一边用手抚摸着全圆佑的阴囊，一边抬头观察他的反应，刚好对上全圆佑直勾勾的看着他，全圆佑的老二还含在他嘴里，感觉嘴里的阴茎又涨大了一点，来回尝试着吞吐了几下，金珉奎玩心大发的来了个深喉，全圆佑的手就搭在自己脑袋上了，成吧，现在哪有停下的道理.

吞吐了一会感觉全圆佑把自己头发扯的有点痛，抬头想要抗议没想到全圆佑直接拽着头发来了连续几个深喉最后时刻虽然推开了金珉奎但还是射在了他嘴里，量有点多星星点点地粘在金珉奎的脸和头发上. 完了，全圆佑心想.

Tbc


End file.
